


Secretos del bosque

by RioluZX



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Link, First Time, Kokiri Forest, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Shotacon, Yaoi, pre-game
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Durante toda su infancia Link ha tenido cierta rivalidad con Mido, mas aun por como este se burla de que no tiene un hada y como tal le prohibe entrar a bosques perdidos, cansado de eso decide entrar en aquel peligroso lugar para encontrar un hada, sin saber los riesgos que puede llevar perderse en tal lugar, muchas cosas pueden pasar en tal lugar, incluso, puede llegar a aprender cosas tanto buenas como malas de su vida.
Relationships: Link & Mido (Legend of Zelda), Link/Mido (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Sin Corps





	Secretos del bosque

Cuando el sol estaba en lo alto la gente salía de sus hogares, muchos iban a trabajar o a realizar los deberes de cada día, las ciudadelas poco a poco comenzaban a llenarse de ruido pero ello siempre le daba un aire de alegría y paz a la gente, especialmente a la gente que vivía en la ciudadela de Hyrule, cerca de su imponente castillo y la familia real que les hacía mantenerse seguros, en las praderas cercanas los dueños del rancho iban en carreta a entregar sus pedidos a la aldea Kakariko, sin embargo alejado de todos esos sucesos estaba la región del bosque, un lugar que cualquier persona de esa tierra evitaría entrar, no por temor sino por respeto a su guardián, aquel que con su poder hacia crecer todo a su alrededor e impedía que alguna criatura maligna pudiera llegar a contaminar su territorio, el árbol deku, un enorme roble el cual era un ejemplo de que tan maravillosa podía ser la naturaleza, con la misión de proteger un tesoro especial este mantenía la distancia del mundo exterior, eso no quería decir que estuviera solo, pues para hacer su vida más agradable el había dado forma a los espíritus que habitaban ese bosque, renacidos en forma de niños los kokiri habitaron ese bosque el cual llego a tomar tal nombre.

Usando ropas verdes en símbolo de la naturaleza de la que provenían todos contaban con algo especial, un hada, un hermoso ser de luz que les protegía y acompañaba siempre, aun cuando pertenecían a ese ambiente natural debían protegerse de las frías noches, por ello comenzaron a construir sus hogares, casas en árboles, caminos, incluso una tienda cuando quienes no lograban conseguir alimento podían recurrir, dando como resultado una pequeña villa, no siendo más de 10 parecía ser lo necesario para tener una vida tranquila por muchos muchos años, después de todo, nada malo ocurría en el bosque gracias a la protección del árbol deku, los niños únicamente debían preocuparse de cuidar el bosque y disfrutar sus vidas, como prueba de ello un grupo de estos se encontraban jugando con un balón.

-Ahí va Link-

Un kokiri de cabello pelirrojo se encontraba corriendo en un área marcada, cuando otro igual a él se puso en su camino este tuvo que dar un pase, sin embargo el joven a quien había llamado estaba distraído, apenas reaccionando a su llamado logro recibir bien y comenzar a correr, ese niño era quien más destacaba entre todos, no solo era por su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, sino que era el único de ellos que no tenía un hada flotando sobre él, con el ceño fruncido corría por el pequeño campo, acercándose mas a un espacio entre dos árboles que marcaban la portería, el kokiri que estaba entre ambos lo desafiaba con la mirada, dando una patada apunto hacia él, para su mala suerte, el balón termino desviándose y saliendo más allá del límite.

-Y ahí fue-suspiro molesto quien estaba en la portería, la diferencia entre él y los demás pelirrojos es que este tenía algunas pecas en sus mejillas, el rubio simplemente se rasco la nuca apenado por como parecía haberse emocionado de mas-Ve por el-le ordeno a lo cual este saco la lengua mientras iba por el balón.

Eran seis quienes jugaban en ese lugar, tres eran idénticos al ser trillizos, uno era con cabellos rubios más pálidos y sus ojos entrecerrados llamado Frido, el pelirrojo con pecas que daba golpes al suelo molesto de cuanto se tardaba el rubio se llamaba Mido, cuando finalmente Link recuperó el balón de unos arbustos volvieron todos a retomar el juego, 

-Uff, estoy sudando peor que un cerdo-gimoteo uno de los pelirrojos mientras veía a sus dos hermanos idénticos asentir-¿Vamos a nadar al lago?-les propuso a lo que todos estos asintieron caminando hacia una de las entradas del bosque perdido.

-Hey, ¿dónde crees que vas tú?-se quejó aquel pelirrojo con pecas al notar como Link estaba siguiéndolos de cerca.

-Al lago con ustedes-respondió como si fuera obvio a lo cual este negó moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados.

-Olvídalo, primero consíguete un hada-se negó a tal idea sin poder evitar sonar despreciativo y burlón por tal detalle.

-Puedo ir donde quiera Mido, no eres mi jefe-se quejó frunciendo el ceño molesto, los demás kokiri suspiraron adelantándose pues sabían bien como acabaría eso, era algo que habían visto pasar con los años.

-Ah, sí lo soy, soy el líder de la tribu, por algo soy el gran Mido-le recordó de modo presumido sacando pecho mientras este apretaba los puños-Ahora vete a otro lado, sin hada-dijo moviendo su mano en un gesto de que se marchara.

-Ya verás-gruño provocado por tal gesto, se abalanzo sobre el otro terminando ambos en el suelo, el pelirrojo no se dejó ganar, comenzaron a rodar por el césped gruñendo entre sí, dándose uno que otro golpe pero sin embargo no eran fuertes, todo ese conflicto terminando cuando el hada de Mido intervino, dándole un empujón en el rostro al rubio, distrayendo y dejando que el pelirrojo le sujetara contra el suelo torciendo su brazo tras la espalda.

-¿Lo ves?, sin hada nunca me ganaras-sonrió de modo presumido pues sus conflictos siempre terminaba de tal manera, el permaneciendo victorioso mientras el rubio lo miraba de reojo molesto con su labio temblándole.

-Te odio-gruño molesto mientras el pelirrojo solo torcía la boca en un gesto por tales palabras, soltó su brazo y sin decir más se fue por su lado.

Link se levantó acariciando la zona donde este le había sujetado, paso su antebrazo por sus ojos intentando contener las lágrimas de frustración, tenía razón, siempre era igual, el queriendo unirse a ellos, Mido negándose, discutiendo y finalmente peleándose hasta que algo los detenía o el árbol deku les gritaba, aun así sentía que era injusto, él era como todos los demás en todo sentido, vestía como ellos, ayudaba en las cosas que hacer en el bosque, sabia como cuidar las plantas de ese hermoso lugar, aun así todos le negaban ir más allá de esa enorme zona donde estaba la aldea, incluso su mejor amiga Sariá le pedía nunca ir a menos de que estuviera ella con él, 

-No hay nada mejor que el agua que viene del rio Zora-volteo la mirada notando como Frido se acercaba a él, no llevaba puesta su playera ni su gorro y unas gotas aun caían por sus cabellos-¿Por qué la cara larga?, ¿no estas con Sariá?-cuestiono curioso pues después de cada conflicto este iba a escuchar al árbol deku o las melodías que su amiga tocaba con la ocarina.

-No la he visto hoy-respondió mientras se movía un poco para hacerle un espacio y que lo acompañara-Frido, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-cuestiono mientras el rubio más pálido lo observaba de reojo.

-Es sobre las hadas ¿verdad?-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Link haciéndolo suspirar-Ya te lo dije, el árbol deku nos asigna un hada a cada uno, tu momento ya llegara-decía moviendo su mano queriendo quitarle importancia.

-Pero ya tengo 10 años-se quejó este mientras apretaba los puños, estaba cansado de esperar y más aun de las burlas de Mido, quería tener un hada y así hacerle ver que eran iguales-¿Cuándo conseguiste la tuya?-cuestiono pensando que quizás estaba más cerca de lo que creía.

-Ammm, no envejecemos así que es difícil decir cuando tuve la mía-murmuro este cruzándose de brazos pensativo, aun así ver como este bajo la mirada le hizo sentir mal-Aunque, siempre podrias ir a la fuente del hada-menciono provocando que este lo viera curioso.

-¿uh?-

-Es un lugar en bosques perdidos, cerca del templo del bosque-comenzó a relatar y la expresión confundida del rubio decía todo-Oh claro, tu nunca has ido ahí-murmuro rascándose la nuca algo incómodo.

-El idiota de Mido siempre se interpone cuando quiero ir-se quejó este pues apenas se sabía que él había entrado al bosque el pelirrojo corría a gritarle y lo sacaba a rastras de ahí- Háblame más de la fuente-le pidió inclinándose hacia el intrigado. 

-Bueno, hay una entrada secreta cerca del templo del bosque, si caes por ella encontraras una pequeña fuente donde las hadas van a jugar-explicaba el mientras señalaba a su propia hada y esta asentía a sus palabras.

-¿Tú crees que una quiera ser mía?-cuestiono mientras sentía su corazón palpitar de emoción.

-Podría ser, las hadas que van ahí son muy amables, incluso curan a los viajeros que las encuentran por accidente-afirmaba el recordando como más de una vez se había lastimado y había tenido que ir a ese lugar.

-¿Podrias decirme como llegar a ese lugar?-le pidió sujetando sus hombros, Frido inclino su cabeza pero aun así lo llevo a su casa para dibujar en un papel-"Asi Mido tendrá que aceptar que soy uno de ellos"-pensaba Link sin tener ningún rastro de miedo o de dudas en que lograría su objetivo.

-Oh, es más o menos así-explico mientras terminaba de dibujar e iba hacia uno de sus cofres-Aunque si vas a ir mejor ve equipado, los deku son...¿Link?-cuestiono curioso por como al voltearse el rubio había desaparecido al igual que el mapa.

Sujetando aquel pedazo de papel Link no dudo en dirigirse a la entrada de bosques perdidos, de todas las veces que había ido solamente había pasado unos metros, mayormente porque Sariá estaba con él y le insistía no alejarse mientras buscaban comida, las otras veces que había intentado entrar por curiosidad Mido lo había atrapado y arrastrado a casa castigándolo con que se quedara ahí, incluso el árbol deku estaba de acuerdo con tal decisión, no entendía porque pero ya no le importaba, respiro profundo y comenzó a avanzar, muchos caminos frente a él pero no tuvo miedo alguno, reuniendo todo el valor en su ser comenzó a seguir las indicaciones, decidido a mostrarle a todos los kokiri que el también era uno de ellos, horas comenzaban a pasar, sus pasos resonaban en el lugar pero no le preocupaba, nunca había monstruos en el bosque después de todo, el árbol deku se aseguraba de eso y por ello adoraba el bosque, no había motivo para tener miedo mientras entraba más profundo en la naturaleza, el tiempo avanzaba, finalmente el sol comenzaba a ocultarse lentamente, después de haber jugado y tomado un baño Mido se encontraba relajándose tendido en el césped, bostezo suavemente pues ese día había pasado bastante lento.

-Aff este lugar es aburrido sin Sariá para impresionar o Link para molestar-bufo molesto mientras se levantaba de su lugar, sabía bien que era ese día de la semana donde su querida amiga iba al templo del bosque a hablar con los espíritus, aun así, le parecía raro no ver al rubio intentando hacer otro de sus artefactos como esa resortera que le enseño el otro día.

-¡Mido!-

-¡Ahh!-el grito a sus espaldas le sobresalto, volteo apresurado notando a Frido acercarse a el -Aggg ¿qué paso?-se quejó curioso de como parecía agitado.

-Es el árbol deku, está preocupado por Link-explico mientras el pelirrojo alzaba su ceja-No ha vuelto a casa-añadió y ese detalle llamo su atención, se reunió con los demás kokiri en la pradera del árbol deku.

-La salida del bosque estaba vigilada, ya revisaron la tienda y su casa, ¿dónde más iría ese idiota?-cuestiono Mido molesto por como todos estaban mostrándose preocupados, incluso el gran árbol lucia bastante serio acerca del asunto.

-Ammm-el murmullo de Frido llamo la atención de todos-Puede que le haya motivado a ir a bosques perdidos-menciono jugando con sus dedos algo apenado. 

-¡¿Tu qué?!-grito el pelirrojo con pecas sin ocultar su preocupación al igual que el gran árbol.

-No es para tanto, dijo que iba a encontrar un hada y volvería-gimoteo intentando excusarse, dándose una palmada en la cara Mido maldijo a lo bajo pero no tenía tiempo para regañarlo.

-Aggg ¡ese imbécil!-grito y sin necesitar una palabra del gran árbol salió corriendo hacia la entrada de bosques perdidos.

Mientras Mido recorría

-Frido escribió que era derecha, izquierda, derecha o ¿derecha, derecha, izquierda?-murmuraba Link revisando el mapa, sentía que era la quinta vez que pasaba por ese mismo lugar pues todos se parecían entre si-Aggg su letra es tan mala-se quejó pensando que debió haberlo escrito el mismo, comenzó a avanzar un poco más en una zona de hierba alta, tal era su distracción que no vio donde iba y termino cayendo en un agujero.

-¡Auch!-aquel quejido le hizo bajar la mirada, un deku de hojas naranjas era quien le había amortiguado la caída, agitándose se lo quitó de encima dando saltos en señal de enfado.

-Lo siento, no te vi-se disculpó mientras este se agitaba, escucho sonidos alrededor, ojos naranjos brillaban alrededor dando a entender que había entrado en una madriguera de esos seres arbóreos-Oh rayos-gimoteo mientras se apresuraba en darse a la fuga, saliendo del agujero y corriendo apresurado.

Una semilla paso muy cerca de su cabeza, volteo la mirada y observo preocupado como muchos de estos le estaban siguiendo, aun teniendo piernas cortas le seguían el paso, gracias a su ventaja podía mantenerse a salvo de esos proyectiles pero el rubio sabía que si llegaba a aligerar aunque fuera un poco el paso lo atraparían, no sabía que pasaría con el sí ocurría eso pero definitivamente no quería averiguarlo.

-¡Link!-sus orejas reaccionar al escuchar como llamaban su nombre, no lo dudo y se dirigió hacia dónde provenía-¡¿Dónde estás idiota?!-ese tono molesto lo reconocía, aun así no le importo para nada y siguió moviéndose en dirección hacia este.

-¡Corre!-grito cuando finalmente dio con quien lo buscaba, Mido volteo a verlo y frunció el ceño listo para regañarlo-¡Corre!-dijo nuevamente pues podía escuchar a los deku detrás de él hacer el sonido cuando arrojaban sus semillas contra él.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-gruño Mido teniendo que correr a su lado, ambos iban dando vueltas por el bosque, apenas logrando esquivar las semillas que arrojaban, finalmente al dar una vuelta el pelirrojo vio un agujero en una esquina, jalo del brazo al rubio y ambos saltaron hacia este cayendo en una pequeña sala, se cubrieron la boca uno al otro, escuchando las pisadas de esos seres alejarse en estampida, seguramente creyendo que se habían ido para otro lado, una vez sintieran estar fuera de peligro suspiraron aliviados-Tenías que molestar a los deku ¿no?-se quejó Mido molesto del problema que le había traído.

-No fue a propósito-se intentó excusar mientras reaccionaba finalmente a la presencia del kokiri-Mido, ¿qué haces aquí?-cuestiono curioso mientras el otro solo le dio un zape en la nuca.

-¡Vine a buscarte imbécil!, sabes que no debes entrar a bosques perdidos-le regaño a lo cual este se acarició su nuca, desvió la mirada sabiendo que se merecía eso, pero también ver al pelirrojo le recordó porque había venido a ese lugar en primer lugar.

-Ya te dije que voy donde quiera, además no pedí que vinieras por mí-se quejó cruzándose de brazos, a Mido le tembló una ceja por tal respuesta pero guardaría sus regaños para cuando volvieran a la aldea.

-Pues mala pata, nos vamos-declaro mientras el rubio solo le saco la lengua antes de salir de su escondite -Link no te pongas difícil-gruño viendo como este parecía ignorarle.

-Si quieres irte hazlo, yo encontrare el templo del bosque y un hada-dijo de modo decidido antes de tomar uno de los camino, el pelirrojo se revolvió sus cabellos molestos antes de salir tras él, revisando sus alrededores pero sintiéndose tan perdido como el rubio.

-Aggg, ¿por qué a mí?-gimoteo sabiendo que no tenía más opción que seguirlo.

Los deku volvieron a su hogar, los animales también lo hacían, los últimos rayos de luz solar se desvanecían mientras el ruido de los insectos hacia presencia, luciérnagas volaban alrededor iluminando parcialmente el camino, Mido gracias a su hada no tenía problemas para ver, en cambio Link solía tropezar con cosas de vez en cuando, tuvo que avanzar para ir a su lado, más que nada para evitar que este pudiera caer en algún agujero o trampa de las criaturas que hacían presencia de noche.

-Ya oscureció-murmuro Link pensando que no tenía más opción que rendirse por ese día, aun así sentía que estaba cerca, al menos eso quería pensar.

-Okey ya es suficiente, hora de irnos-gruño el pelirrojo sujetando su brazo, queriendo jalarlo a una salida pero el rubio se mantuvo firme en su lugar.

-Si quieres irte podías hacerlo hace mucho, no pedí tu ayuda-se quejó mientras forcejeaba para no ser arrastrado por este-¿Por qué te quedas aquí de todos modos?, estaré bien, no te necesito-gruño mientras Mido apretó los puños por tales palabras.

-Porque eres un idiota, apuesto a que nunca escuchaste al árbol deku del peligro de este bosque-respondió mientras esas palabras hicieron que Link dejara de forcejear, observo confundido por tales palabras al pelirrojo, este suspiro sabiendo que si no le escuchaba no tenía opción, tendría que mostrárselo-Sígueme-gruño tomando su mano y comenzando a jalarlo con él, Link se resistió en un inicio pero escucho algo, era música, ambos niños siguieron el sonido hasta un pequeño claro, había un árbol caído y arriba de este dos seres tocaban sus flautas.

-¿Skull kids?-murmuro curioso de que se escondieran en unos arbustos para observarlos-No entiendo-dijo sin saber que quería enseñarle con eso.

-Eran niños que entraron a este bosque y se perdieron-respondió mientras se mostraba serio y la mirada de Link expresaba sorpresa-Sin un hada, la magia de este lugar termina transformándote en uno de ellos, es el sistema de defensa contra intrusos-explico mientras el rubio trago suavemente viendo a esas criaturas que parecían espantapájaros, sin creer que antes fueron niños como él.

-Entonces estoy bien porque-dijo alzando la mirada y viendo el hada que dejaba caer sus brillos sobre sus cuerpos-Por eso nunca me dejaste venir aquí-susurro entendiendo que era solamente para evitar que algo así le ocurriera.

-He visto como le pasa a mucha gente, al menos los niños se vuelven Skull kids y no son problemas, pero los adultos se vuelven Stalfos y son eliminados por el árbol deku-sus palabras daban a entender que el árbol deku no tenía perdón por quienes entraban en su dominio sin su permiso, el rubio guardo silencio mientras desviaba su mirada de esos niños perdidos-Ahora que ya te di tu lección, vámonos-dijo tomando su mano para indicarle que fueran por otro camino.

Mientras avanzaban Link no decía nada, simplemente se mantenía apegado al pelirrojo, se quedó observando sus manos aun unidas y la apretó suavemente, recordó la última vez que habían estado así, era un poco más pequeño y el pelirrojo lo llevaba a explorar con los demás kokiri, aun si no tenía miedo este insistía no lo soltara, ahora entendía porque se enojaba tanto con el cuándo se trataba de ese lugar, intentaba protegerlo, evitar que viera lo que un lugar que amaba como el bosque le hacía a extraños sin hadas, poco a poco otros recuerdos llegaron a él, cuando Mido y Sariá le enseñaron a nadar, las clases sobre alimentos que podía comer, incluso cuando practicaban con espadas de madera, todo eso había acabado en el punto que él y su mejor amiga comenzaron a ser más cercanos, aun así, no pudo evitar sonreír pues eran memorias agradables, Mido soltó un suspiro de frustración intentaba reconocer donde estaban pero la noche lo dificultaba mucho, más aun por todo lo que habían recorrido hasta ese lugar, además de ello debían evitar caer en agujeros que pudieran ser madrigueras de dekus, un gruñido rompió aquel silencio, Mido observo de reojo al rubio notando como este se sujetaba su abdomen que hacia ruidos, no podía culparlo, hasta él estaba hambriento con todo lo que habían corrido, incluso aseguraba el rubio no había comido nada, se desviaron llegando a una zona distinta, el hada se elevó y con su luz ilumino aquel lugar revelando varias setas, se separaron y de ese modo comenzaron a revisarlas, una en particular llamando la atención del rubio al ser de un rojo brillante con pequeñas manchas amarillas.

-"Que grande"-pensó Link recogiéndolo y se sintió con suerte pues también lucia bastante fresco.

-Recuerdas lo que te enseñamos de los hongos ¿verdad?-le pregunto Mido mientras revisaba los que estaban de su lado.

-Sí, sí, evitar los morados-bufo molesto de que lo tratara de ignorante antes de darle una mordida a aquella seta.

-O los que tengan manchas amarillas- provocando que Link se pusiera tenso-No son venenosos pero los adultos los usan para cosas raras-explico mientras el rubio suspiro aliviado, miro lo que quedaba de ese hongo, sabía que debería escupirlo pero la verdad estaba delicioso, no pudo resistirse a comer el resto, buscando más de estos recogió bastantes, al menos creyendo lograrían satisfacer su hambre.

-¿Que vamos a beber?-le pregunto sintiendo su boca algo seca, con todo lo que habían corrido y luego caminado el pelirrojo estaba igual, le indico seguirlo pues sentía que estaban en una zona que reconocía, Link finalmente escucho el sonido del agua y llegaron a una zona donde la mitad era una zona de agua algo profunda.

-Aquí es donde venimos a nadar pero puedes beber lo que quieras, el agua siempre está limpia pues viene del rio Zora-explico mientras señalaba el fondo del lago, mostrando una pequeña apertura que mostraba conectar tan distantes lados.

Ambos se sentaron cerca del pequeño lago, comían sin llegar a dirigirse palabra alguna, Link sin embargo lo hacía con menos entusiasmo, esperaba una burla o un comentario feo de parte del pelirrojo, pero este simplemente parecía ignorarlo, no lo culpaba, ahora que sabía porque no lo dejaba ir al bosque perdido todos los recuerdos de que era un cretino eran reemplazadas por su modo de preocuparse, de otra manera no estaría ahí, recordó lo que dijo esa mañana y se sintió peor, realmente no lo quiso decir en verdad, estaba molesto y como todo niño actuó sin pensar, respiro profundo para darse valor, conocía la personalidad orgullosa de Mido así que el debía dar el primer paso, se levantó y se sentó al lado de este, estando tan apegados que sus hombros se tocaban.

-No te odio-susurro mientras el pelirrojo lo veía de reojo, recordando las palabras que le había dicho ese día y no pudo evitar sentir que un peso se le quitó de encima-Gracias por venir por mí-dijo sin poder evitar sonreír pues realmente no quería estar solo en tal lugar.

-Sí, sí, solo no le digas a Sariá-murmuro mientras mordía una seta, sintió un movimiento y la cabeza del rubio termino apoyada en su hombro-Te estas aprovechando del momento sabes-dijo sin saber porque pero parecía que este tenía sus motivos para estar así.

-Recuerdo que cuando era más pequeño, me escapaba de mi casa y me colaba a la tuya-comenzó a decir provocando que Mido dejara de comer y se enfocara en el-Dormíamos juntos aunque nos terminábamos empujando uno al otro-se rio suavemente y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír por tales momentos.

-Recuerdo que las sabanas siempre terminaban en el suelo, aunque en una ocasión desperté en una cama manchada de orina-menciono provocando que las orejas de Link enrojecieran por tal memoria.

-Tenía solo 8 años-se quejó sintiendo sus mejillas arderle, Mido se rio suavemente mientras le daba unas palmadas en su cabeza-.....He querido volver a hacerlo-confeso mientras miraba al pelirrojo.

-¿Orinarte en mi cama?-cuestiono de modo burlón, aun así la mirada seria de Link reflejaba a que se refería realmente -¿Por qué?, soy un sujeto desagradable-murmuro sabiendo que no era exactamente el kokiri más agradable de todos, incluso muchos lo pensaban.

-Pues sí, pero si no fueras así no serias tú-respondió provocando que este se quedara en silencio, entendiendo que él lo estaba aceptando como era-Extraño tenerte como mi amigo-susurro mientras comenzaba a sentir un extraño calor en su cuerpo.

-Idiota, siempre seremos amigos-bufo revolviéndole sus cabellos con fuerza como si fuera un regaño por pensar lo contrario, después de todo, por algo seguían jugando juntos. 

-¿Aun si no tengo un hada?-cuestiono sabiendo que era algo que siempre le recalcaba, ahora era también una señal que donde él podía ir, él no lo podría seguir, Mido lucho contra su naturaleza, aguanto cada comentario burlón o insulto que tenía pues no quería arruinarlo, al menos, no esa noche.

-La tendrás en tiempo-dijo únicamente mientras apoyaba su mano en la del rubio-Cuando la tengas, vendremos a explorar el bosque juntos.....pero más preparados-añadió queriendo evitar la parte de los deku siguiéndolos, Link sonrió por tal detalle y entrelazo suavemente sus dedos con los de él.

-Es una promesa-sonrió mientras no podía evitar disfrutar ese momento, sabía que cuando salieran del bosque Mido negaría todo lo que dijera sobre cómo le ayudo, la plática que le dio, como pasaron un tiempo juntos o como estaban acurrucados en medio del bosque, pero eso no le importaba, no necesitaba que más gente viera esa faceta del kokiri, le gustaba más la idea de que solo fuera el quien conocía este lado de él, sin embargo entre más observaba al pelirrojo su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse más caliente, su respiración se aceleraba y sus manos comenzaban a sudar levemente.

-¿Link?-cuestiono Mido curioso por como este se aferró suavemente a su brazo, más aun que estuviera jadeando y gracias a la luz de su hada notaba su rostro sonrojado.

-Tengo.....mucho calor-susurro mientras el solo tacto con la piel del kokiri era una tortura, aun así era agradable, sintió su cuerpo sudar y el aire faltarle-Mi pantalón.....me duele-gimoteo separando sus piernas, levantando su túnica y mostrando sus shorts verdes en los cuales destacaba un bulto.

-Oh rayos, te comiste una seta de machas amarillas ¿verdad?-se quejó pues había visto eso antes con unos adultos, el árbol deku le dijo que estas tenia características afrodisiacas, el rubio lo miro con una expresión de que estaba sufriendo y supo que no era momento de regañarlo.

-Mido-gimoteo sin poder soportarlo más, se retiró su túnica únicamente dándose con sus ajustados shorts verdes, su piel pálida, su pecho delgado donde destacaban sus pezones de un tono rosado, ambos duros al entrar en contacto con el aire frio del bosque, Mido no pudo evitar sonrojarse por tal vista-Ayúdame-le suplico el rubio, sintiendo que estaba quemándose a cada segundo, el kokiri trago saliva y asintió, le indico acercarse y lo sentó en sus piernas de modo que sus miradas se encontraron.

-Relájate, solo respira-susurro mientras lo apegaba a él, Link oculto su rostro en el hombro de este, respirando el aroma tan característico del kokiri e intentando relajarse como este decía, un escalofrió le recorrió, Mido deslizo su mano acariciando su entrepierna, palpando una dureza en esa zona y como estaba humedeciéndose.

-Ahhh-un gemido de alivio salió de los labios de link cuando su short fue deslizado por sus piernas, su pene erecto quedo libre quitándole en gran parte su dolor, Mido se le quedo observando unos segundos, no era tan grande, era de esperarse de un niño además de tener la punta aun cubierta por el prepucio, lo rodeo con sus dedos y lentamente comenzó a mover su mano de arriba a abajo.

-Vaya problema que me causas-murmuro el pelirrojo sin poder creer que estaba masturbando al rubio, peor aún era que su corazón estaba palpitando, los gemidos suaves que salían de los labios de Link eran adorables, más aun como temblaba en sus brazos, apegándose a él pero sin cerrar sus piernas dejándole tocar toda su intimidad.

-Mido.....se siente bien-gimió el rubio sintiendo como a cada segundo aquel ardor se hacía más agradable, el estímulo sobre su pene era más rápido, pequeñas gotas de placer escapaban manchando la mano del kokiri, dejando que se deslizara más rápido y un agradable cosquilleo iba generándose en su abdomen-Mas, tócame más-le pidió tomando su mano libre, llevándola a su pecho y temblando de placer cuando los dedos de este acariciaron su piel.

-Link......cierra la boca por favor-le suplico con su rostro sonrojado, aun así ya era muy tarde, su mano se movía más rápido, la otra acariciaba los pezones del menor, apretándolos suavemente y viéndolo temblar, gemir su nombre más rápido y lo disfrutaba, su propio cuerpo comenzar a arderle en respuesta, apegando más al rubio a su cuerpo, notando como mecía sus caderas y su cuerpo finalmente se tensaba alcanzo sus límites.

-¡¡Ahhh!!-grito aferrándose a la túnica de Mido al momento de eyacular, chorros de semen salieron sin control manchando tanto su abdomen como la mano del pelirrojo, se retorció en su lugar suavemente, intentando lidiar con la abrumadora y nueva sensación pero siendo imposible, disfruto cada segundo de ese orgasmo en los brazos de su amigo, sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse cuando aquel momento iba haciéndose mas débil, el ardor en su ser comenzar a desvanecerse mientras gemía de un modo más suave, bajando la mirada y observando ese líquido blanco en la mano del kokiri.

-Con eso deberías estar mejor-murmuro mientras lentamente liberaba el miembro semierecto del rubio, Link se le quedo observando unos momentos y asintió en señal de que se sentía más calmado, sin embargo cuando noto que este iba a alejarse su cuerpo reacciono, rápidamente se abalanzó sobre el dejándolo contra el suelo y se posiciono sobre el-Ouch, ¿qué rayos?-se quejó por como este le observaba con una sonrisa distinta a las normales.

-Mido.....tú también-susurro mientras metía sus manos bajo la túnica del kokiri, masajeando su entrepierna logrando sentir en efecto que este se encontraba erecto-¿Puedo?-pidió sintiéndose emocionado de ser el culpable de tal reacción en el pelirrojo.

El kokiri sonrojado observaba al rubio sobre él, los efectos de aquel hongo deberían haberse dispersado después de un orgasmo, aun así este lo miraba de un modo que deseaba complacerlo a él también, se mordió suavemente su labio, ¿podía negarse a esas alturas?, la respuesta era que no, la sola imagen del rubio desnudo sobre él era una tentación que finalmente no pudo soportar, se quitó su túnica dejándola tirada junto a la del niño, bajo sus shorts quedando ambos en el mismo estado, usando solo sus gorros y sus botas pero desnudos y expuestos.

-Hey, cálmate-murmuro Mido pues Link no perdió la oportunidad para abrazarse a él, sintiendo con gusto como la piel de ambos entraba en contacto, soltó un suspiro de placer, esa sensación le gustaba mucho, recordaba buenos tiempos en que habían tormentas y pasaban las noches juntos, bajo la mirada, sus penes estaban tocándose entre sí, meció su cadera para que se frotaran, notando como el suyo volvía a ponerse erecto por tal agradable sensación.

-Es más grande que el mío-susurraba observando el de Mido, era una cabeza más larga y su prepucio estaba casi retirado, el kokiri sonrió de modo presumido, era obvio pues él era mayor que el rubio y por lo tanto tuvo un desarrollo más prolongado, el pelirrojo tomo suavemente la mano de Link e hizo que tocara su hombría.

-Esto querías tocar ¿verdad?-sonrió de lado apreciando como las mejillas del rubio ardían de sus palabras, aun así este asintió moviendo sus manos, Mido separo sus piernas mientras suspiraba por tales caricias, los dedos de Link estaban deslizándose lentamente, una mano masajeaba sus bolas, las apretaba suavemente mientras la otra imitaba los movimientos que había hecho antes con él, poco a poco masturbándolo y resultando más agradable de lo esperado-¿Te gusta?-cuestiono mientras movía sus manos sobre el cuerpo del otro, una acariciando el pecho de este mientras la otra tocaba su cadera.

-Si.....Mido-gimoteo por como la mano de este había pasado a su trasero, sujetando sus nalgas con algo de fuerza dejando sus dedos marcados, aun así Link no dejo de mover su mano, comenzando a aumentar el ritmo queriendo darle el mismo placer que le hizo sentir el antes, sin embargo para el pelirrojo no era suficiente, ahora quería más.

-Pruébalo-susurro llamando la atención del rubio, este observo al pelirrojo y luego a su pene, sintiéndose inseguro pero curioso al mismo tiempo-Hazlo-le animo dándole un ligero apretón a su trasero, notando como el rubio se relamía los labios como única respuesta.

Siguiendo sus indicaciones Link se acostó sobre Mido, su rostro quedando a escasos centímetros del pene del pelirrojo mientras este tenía frente a él las nalgas del rubio, el kokiri sonrió sin poder evitar darle una nalgada, escuchando un pequeño quejido de protesta de parte del otro, meció suavemente su cadera, haciendo que su pene erecto se frotaba en las mejillas de Link animándole a probarlo, el niño trago con algo de fuerza, saco su lengua e hizo contacto con la punta sintiendo un escalofrió, sin duda era diferente a todo lo que había probado en su joven vida, no era desagradable, algo salado pero tolerable, aquello le ánimo para poder moverse más allá, delineando el largo, llegando a la base mientras su mano masajeaba las bolas del kokiri, sintiendo como el cuerpo de este se calentaba y daba pequeños suspiros de placer, sin darse cuenta se entretuvo lamiendo de arriba a abajo aquella hombría, bañándola con su saliva y dándole pequeños besos que podía saber eran de su agrado, un gemido salió de sus labios, Mido le había imitado lamiendo sus bolas, estimulándolas suavemente con su lengua mientras lo masturbaba, ambos dándose placer mutuamente y sus gemidos iban llenando la zona.

-Mido mmm-gimoteo Link finalmente rodeando la punta con sus labios, temblando por esa sensación pero aun así deslizándolo en su boca, sintiendo esa dureza ingresar más, frotarse contra su lengua y con ello dejando impregnado su sabor, aun así no pudo evitar gemir de placer pues aquello le gustaba, logro tenerlo todo en un par de intentos escuchando con gusto un fuerte gemido de placer de Mido, sintió el pene palpitando en su boca siendo señal de que le gustaba, con aquello en mente lo saco y volvió a tragarlo, queriendo volver a escuchar como este se sentía bien por su culpa.

-Ahh......te gusto más de lo que pensé -gruñía Mido de placer, sentir su hombría en esa húmeda cavidad era más agradable de lo que creía, sus gemidos salían más fuertes cuando Link succionaba con fuerza, su respiración estaba agitada, realmente se encontraba disfrutando pero sentía que no debía ser el único, sus ojos se enfocaron en el pene del rubio pero pasaron a su trasero, sabiendo que tenía un lugar mejor que estimular-Es bueno que te limpies aquí-susurro agarrando las nalgas de Link para separarlas, disfrutando la vista de ese ano rosado y virgen 

Los ojos de Link se abrieron de golpe al sentir como la nariz de Mido se frotaba en su agujero, temblando meció su cadera, intentando alejarlo y un grito ahogado salió de sus labios, lo había lamido, el kokiri estaba lamiendo su entrada anal, succiono con fuerza el pene de este, intentando decirle con ello que se detuviera pero no lo hizo, a cada segundo podía sentir otra lamida, su ano humedeciéndose, sus piernas temblarle y finalmente sintió placer, su rostro y sus orejas le ardían mucho, sentía un gran morbo por lo que el pelirrojo hacía, aun así esos estímulos de iban sintiendo bien, sintió como el kokiri arremetía su boca, una señal de que no se desconcentrara y decidió volver a chupar su pene, la zona comenzó a sentirse más caliente.....no, eran ambos niños quienes se sentían así, sus corazones latían acelerados, sus cuerpos sudaban levemente, sus hormonas florecían haciendo su efecto, manteniendo el placer y el éxtasis, nublando cualquier capacidad de pensamiento, Link se encontró a si mismo meciendo su cadera, frotando su trasero contra el rostro de su amigo buscando más de esas lamidas, temblando por completo cuando la lengua de este lo penetro, deslizándose en su agujero virgen, estimulando sus paredes anales mojándolas una y otra vez, haciendo que una gran cantidad de saliva se acumulara en su boca bañando la dureza del pelirrojo, sintió un sabor diferente hacerse presente, gotas caían en su lengua y propia hombría palpito en respuesta comenzando a chorrear, una alerta de lo que ocurriría por los estímulos en su zona trasera.

-"No.....otra vez"-pensó Link mientras mordía suavemente el pene de Mido, tratando de advertirle que se detuviera, en su lugar solo sintió una succión en su ano y su grito quedo ahogado, su cuerpo se tensó y eyaculo sobre el cuerpo del kokiri, manchando tanto su pecho como abdomen con su semen mientras succionaba con fuerza el pene de este en un reflejo de placer.

-Link.....sácalo, voy a-gimoteaba el pelirrojo retorciéndose suavemente, su hombría palpitaba sin control alguno, la vista del agujero dilatado del rubio, la sensación de como este lo manchaba en su semen, las succiones fueron finalmente demasiado para el-¡¡Ahhhh!!-grito sonrojado cuando no pudo contenerlo, su cadera se movió metiéndose lo más profundo que pudo en la boca del rubio, su espalda se encorvo por el placer y se descargó finalmente, un chorro tras otro acabaron en la cavidad oral del niño, llenándola poco a poco mientras Mido sacaba su lengua de placer.

-"Esta caliente, sabe raro"-pensaba Link mientras cada chorro que llegaba a su boca no dudaba en tragarlo, hasta la última gota la disfruto sacando lentamente el pene de Mido de su boca, beso suavemente la punta, relamiéndose los labios mientras se quitaba de encima, acostándose a su lado mientras temblaba ligeramente al sentir su ano dilatado y húmedo.

-Ahh.....uff, eres intenso, no recuerdo haber eyaculado así antes-murmuro Mido mientras el rubio sonreía tomando orgullo en tales palabras, ambos se quedaron observando uno al otro, como si no necesitaran palabra alguna para lo que pasaría a continuación, la sola vista de sus penes aun erectos hablaba por ambos, quería seguir sintiéndose bien juntos, aun así Mido acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Link, como si con ese gesto le preguntara si estaba seguro con hacer más y el rubio asintió sonriéndole, dejo que el pelirrojo lo guiara, termino apoyado en el césped en cuatro patas, su trasero alzado hacia el kokiri el cual masajeaba su pene aun húmedo con la saliva del rubio, tal postura le hizo saber que pasaría y lejos de tener miedo se sentía curioso.

-¿Asi?-pregunto Link separando sus nalgas, enseñándole su ano levemente dilatado y húmedo al pelirrojo que asintió sonrojado por tal vista, se acercó para colocarse tras él, apoyo su pene erecto en ese agujero frotándolo suavemente, su pecho se apegó a la espalda de Link, sus manos sujetaron la de este en un modo de decir que estaba con él.

-Se fuerte y respira, relájate-susurro en su oído y el rubio no lo encontró difícil por como sentía sus pieles hacer contacto, sintió una ligera presión, respiro profundo y sin pensarlo más se entregó al momento.

Sus manos apretaron fuertemente el césped debajo de él, aquellas presiones obligaron a su ano a ceder, abrirse para ser invadido por la punta del pene de Mido, ambos mordieron sus labios por ello, respirando profundo el pelirrojo siguió empujando, invadiendo ese canal virgen y estrecho con su hombría, temblando al sentir como el prepucio era retraído por la fricción, dejando su glande expuesto pero no pudo evitar disfrutarlo, Link gemía suavemente su nombre, el rubio sentía que estaba siendo partido en dos, abierto por el pene del kokiri pero aun con ese dolor encontró placer, quería que lo hiciera, se sentía más unido a Mido, unido como antes eran y él quería que volvieran a ser, un último empujón hizo que ambos gimieran con fuerza, el pelirrojo estaba totalmente hundido dentro del niño, sus bolas hacían contacto con las nalgas de este mientras el rubio sentía sus brazos y piernas temblar, su pene ya comenzar a chorrear en el césped debajo de él y un extraño sentimiento en su abdomen, aun así ignoro todo eso para encontrarse a sí mismo gimiendo, sintiéndose lleno y disfrutando de tal sensación.

-Ahhh.....grande-gimió sonrojado Link mientras el kokiri se reía suavemente por tales palabras, fue paciente con él, cuando el rubio meció sus caderas fue señal de que estaba listo, sujetando el trasero del niño comenzó a retirarse, sacando hasta la punta ahora expuesta de su pene para meterse nuevamente, sintiendo una intensa fricción que hizo a ambos gemir de un modo más intenso conforme Mido hacia ese movimiento una y otra vez.

-Estas apretado....siento que no me quieres dejar ir-gemía el kokiri agitado, sus estocadas eran lentas pero intensas, buscaba que ese pasaje se amoldara a su hombría, que de ese modo se relajara más para poder entrar pues cada vez que salía sentía como esa cavidad se cerraba sin control provocando una fricción que le dificultaba resistir.

-No quiero-respondió el rubio mientras lo miraba por sobre su hombro con sus ojos temblándole, respirando agitado y apretándose cuando este volvió a ingresar en su interior-No te quiero dejarte ir-gimoteo sonriéndole de un modo cariñoso, tales palabras golpearon algo en el kokiri, sintió sus mejillas arder y su corazón latir aún más fuerte, sin embargo esta vez, no era debido al placer sexual. 

Mido apretó los dientes y empujo sus caderas más fuerte, el grito que soltó Link resonó en el bosque, aquellas arremetidas repitiéndose una y otra vez, cada una tomando un ritmo más rápido que la otra aumentando la fricción que les daba placer, poco a poco las caderas de ambos estaban moviéndose en sincronía, Link alejándose cuando este lo sacaba y acercándose cuando iba a meterlo, el sonido de las bolas chocando contra su trasero resonaba en los oídos de ambos, haciéndoles saber que estaban totalmente unidos y con ello generando un morbo que iba creciendo, sus cuerpos se iban acostumbrando a tales estímulos, una prueba de ello era como Link ahora únicamente podía sentir placer, como tal la velocidad iba aumentando, los impactos eran más fuertes, sus cuerpos se frotaban entre si mientras ninguno contenía sus voces, queriendo hacer saber al contrario cuanto placer le generaba el otro, un movimiento provocó que Link sacara la lengua, su interior se cerró con más fuerza y Mido supo que había tocado algo, contra su voluntad salió en un rápido movimiento, escuchando como el rubio se quejaba pero lo ignoro, le hizo acostarse en el suelo, alzo sus piernas para colocarlas en sus hombros pues quería verlo, quería ver que causaba en ese niño y tembló ligeramente, esos ojos lo observaban de un modo en que llamaban por él, Link separo sus nalgas enseñándole su ano, como este se contraía molesto, pidiendo que volviera a unirse a él para poder disfrutar juntos.

-Link, eres mío-susurro volviendo a meterse en el en un movimiento, escuchándolo gemir con fuerza por tal acción pero su interior le daba la bienvenida, apretándose alrededor de su dureza como si le pidiera no volver a separarse, con cada movimiento retomaban el ritmo de antes, esta vez sin embargo ambos no podían quitar los ojos del otro, queriendo comprobar por si mismos la expresión que causaban en el otro.

-Mido.....Mido-el rubio estiro los brazos hacia él, como si lo llamara, queriendo que estuviera aún más cercano a el-Te quiero-tales palabras hicieron que el pelirrojo se inclinara para ser atrapado por Link, sentir como las manos de este se aferraban a su espalda sin querer dejarlo ir.

Los gemidos de placer ahora eran únicamente llamados por el otro, con cada movimiento ambos podían sentir como el final se acercaba más, Mido alternaba el ritmo de sus estocadas, queriendo aquel intimo momento prolongarse aún más, queriendo seguir viendo a aquel niño gemir por él, llamarlo de un modo cariñoso y necesitado, entregarse a él, aferrarse como solía hacerlo de pequeño, hermosas memorias que el kokiri deseaba nunca terminara, que pudieran crear más juntos pero sus cuerpos jóvenes estaban llegando a sus límites, el modo en que el pene de Link chorreaba contra su abdomen era una señal al igual que como Mido sentía su pene palpitar expulsando gotas de placer.

-Link......voy a acabar dentro-le dijo mientras el rubio asentía en señal de que él también estaba por terminar-Voy a llenarte y serás mío, para siempre-aquello era una declaración que el rubio aceptaba, moviéndose contra el sintiendo como tocaba algo que le hacía perder la cabeza.

-Mido......hazlo-suplico mientras lo observaba de modo desesperado, pidiendo que no se detuviera en tal momento, queriendo sentirlo todo hasta el final, un par de movimientos más finalmente fue su derrota, la sensación siendo demasiado para prolongarlo más-¡¡Ahhh!!-su gemido salió de un modo erótico y placentero, su pene se hincho y su semen fue liberado, manchando tanto su abdomen como el de Mido, su cuerpo tensándose, sus paredes anales cerrándose sin piedad alrededor de la hombría de su amante en una orden de que acabara dentro de él.

Un gruñido de placer escapo de los labios de Mido, el kokiri apretó sus dientes mientras tal estrecha sensación lo llevo a su límite, eyaculo dentro de Link, chorro tras chorro de semen salía con una gran intensidad que sentía expulsaba más de lo normal, manchando el interior del rubio, descargándose en el y reclamando ese cuerpo como suyo, ambos sentían que les faltaba el aire, el orgasmo se prolongó por tantos segundos que les parecía una eternidad, un placentero y disfrutable éxtasis en el cual ambos cayeron agotados en el suelo, Link se acarició suavemente su abdomen, podía sentir claramente como su recto estaba pegajoso y caliente, la semilla de Mido estaba dentro de él, esa sensación recorriéndole cada parte de su cuerpo haciéndole sonreír, un pequeño gemido escapo de sus labios cuando el kokiri salió de su interior, un chorro de semen siendo expulsado de su entrada abierta, se rio suavemente de tal sensación pero no era desagradable, observo como el pelirrojo se acostaba a su lado, bajo su mirada curioso de como la punta de su pene estaba expuesta, la toco con sus dedos y Mido gruño en señal de que estaba sensible, al elevar su mirada ambos se quedaron observando unos segundos, ¿había algo que decir?.....no, faltaba algo que hacer, eso era algo que debieron haber hecho antes que todo eso, Link se acercó, Mido eso lo mismo y cerrando sus ojos se besaron suavemente, algo corto pero significativo, al separarse sonrieron y se acercaron nuevamente, sus cuerpos se apegaron, sus labios se volvieron a encontrar y simplemente se dejaban llevar, buscando no expresar el cariño que había en ellos por medio de palabras, ninguno de los dos era bueno con ellas de todos modos, simplemente dejaron sus deseos hablar, apenas iluminados por el hada que ahora tenía un tono rosado por la vergüenza de lo que había presenciado, ambos niños tomados de sus manos entraron en el agua, manteniéndose juntos para poder lavarse uno al otro la evidencia de lo que habían hecho, tomando la oportunidad para poder tocar la figura del otro, provocándose mutuamente y compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice al saber que aun podían divertirse, no sabían cuando saldrían del bosque, los problemas que tendrían o el regaño que les llegaría, ambos estaban simplemente felices de estar juntos.

El día siguiente llego cuando menos lo esperaron, Link tuvo que aguantar un sermón tan largo del árbol deku que perdió la hora del desayuno debido a eso, después fue un sermón de parte de su amiga que también se sentía culpable de haberlo dejado solo mientras ella estaba en el templo del bosque, a final de cuentas el rubio fue castigado siendo encargado de quitar con sus manos todas las malas hierbas de la casa de los kokiri, aun así estos mismos le ayudaban con esas tareas, expresando que habían estado preocupados por el, Frido disculpándose una y otra vez por haberle animado a entrar al bosque, este insistiendo en que no fue algo malo y que importaba estar bien, al momento de terminar se encontraba bastante sucio pero aliviado de haber cumplido su castigo, noto a lo lejos como Mido y los trillizos se dirigían a los bosques perdidos, no dudo en acercarse a ellos escuchándoles platicar que irían a nadar, suspiro aliviado pues realmente necesitaba un chapuzón.

-Hey, ¿dónde crees que vas?-se quejó Mido al notar que el rubio se había acercado a ellos.

-Al lago con ustedes-respondió mientras los demás soltaron un suspiro sabiendo bien que iba a ocurrir planeando ya adelantarse.

-Bien, puedes venir-la sorpresa fue visible en el rostro de los demás kokiri por como Mido había accedido-Pero no te separes de mí, no me des problemas-bufo mientras el rubio simplemente asentía caminando a su lado dejando ambos atrás a los niños que aun parecían estar en shock.

-¿Crees que podamos traer algunos hongos?-le pregunto Link a lo bajo sin poder evitar disfrutar como las mejillas del kokiri se enrojecían levemente al entender su indirecta.

-No creo los necesitemos-murmuro Mido rascándose la nuca mientras el rubio sonreía ampliamente por tales palabras, aun cuando se daban uno que otro empujón con sus hombros mientras avanzaban había un brillo cómplice en sus ojos, claro, no eran amigos pero tampoco eran enemigos a muerte, solo un par de niños que disfrutaban pelear entre sí, molestarse, jugar juntos e incluso, disfrutar momentos juntos, Link ahora tenía un peso menos en su pecho, de cierta manera había recuperado a su amigo, quizás conseguido algo más, realmente no lo sabía y tampoco lo importaba, para el todo era el presente y una sola idea estaba en su mente.

Disfrutar estar a su lado.


End file.
